Dessert
by GSRlady
Summary: Sara's late for work from being on a date, but who with? Definate smut! Just did abit of much needed editing : This is my very first fan fiction!


Sara looked down at her watch, she was 15 minutes late "shit" she exclaimed whilst nearing the police station. She had been out on a date and lost track of time, so she now had to face the music at work with all the questions about why she's late, if she tells the truth there will be a whole lot of teasing, if she lies they'll see right through her as she's a crappy liar.

Pulling into the car park she looked around and seen that all the other CSI's had arrived as all their cars were there. She could tell it was going to be a quiet night seen as none of them had set out to a crime scene yet.

Sara climbed out of her car and started making her way to the entrance, as she entered the building she could see Brass talking about something with the receptionist, trying to avoid being noticed she quickened her pace. She was nearing the break room and could see them all sitting there, which she was quite surprised about because usually by now they'd either be out in the field or skattered round the lab somewhere, she took a deep breath and entered, the conversation went quiet as they all turned to look at her. As she'd expected Greg was the first to say something "ohhhh the great punctual Sara is late for the first time in what… ever".

"Where have you been Sar" Nick asked, trying to hide his smirk from what Greg had said.

"Erm, it was my alarm it didn't go off so I overslept" she knew it was a lame excuse but she couldn't be bothered with all the questions.

"Awwwww come on Sara we all know that isn't true, since when did you need an alarm to wake up, I don't think you've ever slept longer than 3 hours" Nick said looking at her with a quizzical look.

Just at that moment Grissom entered the room and the joking atmosphere in the break room disappeared. Everyone turned to face Grissom expectantly both hoping that a case had come up and also that he'd notice that Sara was late and start asking questions as everyone knew that Grissom would be able to get the truth out of her, but to their surprise and disappointment he seemed to ignore Sara's tardiness and went straight to business as usual.

"Ok guys, as your aware it's been a quiet night so far, it looks like all the criminals have decided to go to bed early so it looks like your all gonna have to look over some cold cases whilst we wait for a call to come in. If any of you need me I'll be in my office, oh and Sara I need to speak to you will you come to my office please" Grissom said signalling for her to come now.

"Ha ha Sara's in trouble" Greg said laughing.

"Greg just get on with your work" Grissom exclaimed.

Walking to Grissom's office Sara couldn't help but look at his ass as he walked in front of her, she always loved to look at his ass at any moment possible, luckily no one had caught her doing this yet.

As they entered his office he shut the door behind her and pulled her in for a passionate kiss, "sorry I lost track of time on our date, but I was having so much fun and I did tell you to come in your work clothes so you wouldn't have to have gone home to get changed".

"Yeah I know, I knew I should have worn my work clothes but I thought we would have ended up in my apartment anyway" she said winking at him, "it's a shame we never got to finish our date" she said as her hands made their way to his firm ass and she started to squeeze it "I was looking forward to dessert". She could hear a faint groan coming from his throat. He wanted to do her right there and then but knew he couldn't risk getting caught.

"My house, after shift we'll finish the date there" he gave her one more passionate kiss and then she left the room. He moved round his desk and sat in his chair hoping that if anyone came in they wouldn't be able to see his hard on under his desk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As their shift came to an end Sara couldn't help but get excited and a bit nervous at the same time, she'd never been to Grissoms house before, well apart from that time they all went during the Strip Strangler case but that was all business, nothing like this.

Sara went to the locker room to get her thing's, Nick and Warrick were in there chatting about a football game that they watched yesterday, she never really took up much interest in football so it was all just background noise to her.

"Hey Sara fancy coming out for a couple of beers now?" Warrick asked.

"I can't sorry, I've erm already made plans with one of my friends from outside work."

"Ohhhhh really and who is this 'friend'" Warrick asked in a joking voice.

"No one you know, she's just someone from my apartment building".

"Ahhhh ok we believe you" Warrick said though he still looked interested but decided to just leave it.

Sara grabbed her bag and walked out of the locker room. She couldn't wait to get to Grissom's house it's all she could think about through the shift, just the thought of him being inside her again made her wet.

Sara got into her car and made her way to Grissom's house, usually she would have gone home to have a shower first but she just couldn't wait, she needed to get there now!

She was relieved to see his car in the drive because she didn't know how much longer she could wait for this. She climbed out of her car and walked to the front door of his townhouse and pressed his doorbell. Grissom must have seen her car as he answered the door straight away.

Grissom grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a kiss, Sara kicked the door shut behind her and Grissom pinned her up against the wall. The kiss was slow at first, but then he started to push his tongue across her lips begging for entry. Sara parted her lips to let his tongue in, free to taste her, his tongue started tasting the inside of her mouth roaming not leaving any place untouched. He then started moving down to kiss her neck and moved to the sensitive part just bellow her earlobe, he could hear her moaning, this turned him on even more. Grissom started to unbutton Sara's shirt, he could see her erect nipples through the fabric and could feel all his blood rush to his penis.

Once her shirt was on the floor he started on her bra, he unclasped it and brought the straps off of her shoulders. He kissed his way down to her swollen nipples and began to lick and suck on it whilst rubbing her other nipple in between his thumb and index finger. Sara could feel her arousal growing as Grissom sucked on her nipples, Sara could also feel the strength of his arousal on her thigh which made her want him even more. He then moved to her right nipple and repeated what he did with her left. Sara could feel herself going over the edge, she had never climaxed from someone sucking her nipples before, this is the kind of pleasure this man can give her. She screamed out his name as she went over the edge, her whole body tensed up as waves of pleasure swept over her.

Grissom then grabbed her wrist and guided her to his bedroom laying her down on his bed. He began to take her trousers off, he groaned when he seen her laying there in just a thong and began kissing her again this time with more hunger. Sara took Grissom's shirt off to reveal his firm chest, he was very fit for a man his age, his torso was muscular, you wouldn't have guessed it as he hides under his baggy clothes. Grissom began to take Sara's thong off pulling it slowly down her thighs and calves, when they were off he started sucking on her toes producing a moan from Sara he then started to kiss his way up her leg. Sara unconsciously bucked her hips up wanting Grissom to fulfil her need for him.

"Patience dear" Grissom said, Sara could hear the passion in his voice and didn't know how much longer she could last, it was driving her crazy.

Once he got to her thigh he started to lick his way up, Sara could feel him push her thighs apart and start to lick his way up her inner thigh. Sara's back arched immediately as she felt his fingers brush over her folds, Grissom inserted a finger into her tight opening and started to flick her clit with his tongue which made Sara go crazy. She reached out and put her hands in his salt and pepper curls to hold him there. Grissom inserted another finger and started thrusting them in and started sucking on her clit pushing her over the edge once more, he could feel her tense up around his fingers as her juices started pouring into his hand and mouth. Grissom took his fingers out of her and put them into his mouth, tasting her love juices.

Grissom came up over her and Sara took in a sharp intake of breath as he inserted the tip of his penis inside her, he stayed still whilst she adjusted then he thrust himself in all the way. Sara closed her eyes and all rational thoughts escaped her as she let her body take over. Their rhythm was in perfect sync with each other, as Grissom started to thrust slowly inside her, wanting to make this moment last forever but he didn't know how much longer he could stay at this pace. Sara's breathing heightened and he could feel her short breaths on the side of his face and her moans of pleasure made him thrust inside her harder and faster. Sara's moans grew louder and he could tell she was close. He took his left hand and brought it over her stomach and took it down to her curls and found her little nub and started to stroke it lightly, this drove Sara mad as he could feel her legs start twitching. Grissom started rubbing it harder and thrusting into her faster this sent her over the edge and the feeling of her tightening around him made him loose control as he spilled his seed inside of her.

Grissom collapsed on top of her trying to get his breath back. When he'd regained composure he looked into Sara's eyes, "Well how did you like your dessert?"

Hit me up with a review as this is my first fan fic and would like some feed back good or bad :)


End file.
